This invention relates to a process for producing pure molybdenum. More particularly it relates to a process for producing pure molybdenum by formation and precipitation of an alkaloid-molybdenum compound.
Impure molybdenum, particularly in the form of molybdenum trioxide can be converted to pure molybdenum trioxide by sublimation. However, sublimation is a relatively inefficient method of purification since efficiencies are only about 60% to about 70%. The reason for this inefficiency is that molybdenum trioxide sublimes efficiently at temperatures approaching its melting point (about 750.degree. C.). However, if the molybdenum trioxide melts, it contaminates the furnace. At lower temperatures the molybdenum trioxide sublimes very slowly.
Other methods for producing pure molybdenum from impure molybdenum trioxide are (1) by leaching with nitric acid which usually does not remove potassium and lowers the yield; and (2) firing followed by washing with water or nitric acid which also results in relatively low yields.